marioandsonicfandomcom-20200214-history
New Super Mario Bros. Wii
New Super Mario Bros. Wii is the second game in the New Super Mario Bros. series. It involves the first appearance of the Koopalings after about 6 years. It has 2 new characters, Blue Toad and Yellow Toad. It is a game to feature Bowser, Jr., Kamek, and Koopalings' appearances together. It is also a Wii Game to have a color design other than White, Red. Story (from left to right: Ludwig von Koopa, Lemmy Koopa, Roy Koopa, Iggy Koopa, Wendy O. Koopa, Morton Koopa, Jr., and Larry Koopa) and Bowser, Jr. preparing to kidnap Peach and to knock out Mario, Luigi, and company.]]It is Princess Peach's birthday, Mario, Luigi, Blue Toad, and Yellow Toad are inside the Castle having a conversation. Suddenly, a giant Birthday Cake moves into the Castle. Bowser, Jr. and the Koopalings pop up out of the cake and kidnaps Princess Peach. They put her in Bowser, Jr.'s airship and they continue along. The four heroes go chase after the airship. When 2 Toads find out that the Princess is missing, 1 Toad gets a cannon while the other Toad loads the cannon with Peach's power-up gifts. The Toads shoot the gifts and Propellor Mushrooms and Penguin Suits bounce around the Kingdom. In World 1, 2, 3, 5, and 7 after each Castle boss, Peach will witness Bowser, Jr. taunting whoever is playing. Then he will jump onto the airship. He then flies the Airship away. In World 4 and 6, after he taunts, the airship leaves without forcing him to jump off the castle and chase it. Mario and the heroes chase after him into the airship. After they defeat him in each airship, he orders Kamek to send Mario flying out while the airship leaves. After Bowser, Jr.'s defeat in World 8, Mario is about to save Peach until Kamek kidnaps Peach and flies him to Bowser's Castle and makes a giant bridge. Kamek then cages Peach in the castle. After Mario arrives in the castle and after Bowser's first defeat, Mario is about to save Peach from a cage until he finds out that she is really Kamek. Kamek flies around and makes Bowser giant but he is knocked out himself. Giant Bowser battles Mario until he is defeated once and for all where Mario really saves Peach. After the battle, Mario and Peach are walking while 2 blimps arrive. Luigi offers Mario and Peach a ride but accidentally kicks himself out. Blue Toad and Yellow Toad offer Luigi the ride in their blimp. Peach then tells Mario about World 9 and then Mario goes to adventure there. After they fly away, Larry is seen limping toward the castle and he collapses. Bowser, Jr. arrives and tells Larry about the other Koopalings. Larry takes a look and sees the rest trying to flip Bowser. After flipping him, the Castle falls down. Bowser, Roy, Lemmy, Wendy, Iggy, Morton, and Ludwig, Larry and Bowser, Jr.fled as the castle collapsed. Stages World 1: Mushroom Kingdom World 2: The Desert World 3: The Ice Mountain *World 3-Mini Boss: This level contains 8 Toad bubbles with Ice Bros. *World 3-3: A cave level. This level contains iceberg and water. This level has Ice Bros and barrels. This level can be skipped by 3-Tower and/or 3-Ghost House. *World 3-Tower: This level has tilting platforms which can be wall jumped on. This level has the least number of enemies in the World. The boss here is Lemmy Koopa who has the ability to ride on balls and shoot out balls. Mario has the ability to jump on the balls. There are 2 icy pits. *World 3-Ghost House: This is the first Ghost House level. It has mostly ropes and Boos. There is a secret exit that leads to 3-Cannon. This level can be skipped by 3-Tower. *World 3-Cannon: This Cannon leads to World 6 or World 6-1. *World 3-4 without Switch: This level is a land level. This level leads to World 3-5. *World 3-5 without Switch: This level is a sky level. There is a platform that goes upwards. This leads to World 3-Switch. *World 3-Switch: This switch activates blocks for 3-4 and 3-5. *World 3-5: This is the same as 3-5 without switch but with blocks. This leads to a Toad House. It can be skipped by 3-4. *World 3-4: This is the same as 3-4 without switch but with blocks. This leads to 3-Castle. *World 3-Castle: This level has a snake platform with spikes. Circus balls will appear before the battle. The boss here is Lemmy Koopa. He has the ability to ride on a giant circus ball and he is able to shoot 3 balls. After the third stomp, the ball grows bigger and he is allowed to shoot 5 balls. World 4: The Ocean *World 4-1: A both land and underwater level. A penguin suit is used to swim. There are mostly land enemies. *World 4-Mini Boss: There is 8 Toad Bubbles with a Spiny Cheep Cheep *World 4-2: An on land level. This takes place above water and there are flying cheep cheeps. It can be skipped by 4-3. *World 4-3: An on land level. This takes place above water with hermit crabs. It can be skipped by 4-2. *World 4-Tower: This level has falling blocks and direction platforms. There is a secret exit that leads to 4-Cannon. Wendy O. Koopa is the boss here. She has the ability to shoots bouncing rings. *World 4-Cannon: This cannon leads to World 6 or World 6-1. *World 4-4: An underwater level. There are many cheep cheeps here. *World 4-Ghost House: The second ghost house. It has floating tools. There is a secret exit that leads to 4-Castle. *World 4-5: This is an on land level with a Lakitu. Yoshis are in this level. *World 4-Castle: This level has spiked pillars and fences. Wendy O. Koopa is the boss here. She is fought underwater and she is invincible underwater and she shoots bouncy rings. The only way to bounce on her is when the water drains or when there is no water. *World 4-Airship: This level is the first airship level of the game. Similar to Super Mario Bros. 3's World 1-Airship and Super Mario World's World 7-Bowser's Castle. This features Mecha Koopas. Bowser, Jr. is the boss here. The player must stop on him by using a Propellor Block while he rides on his Koopa Clown Car. World 5: The Jungle World 6: The Mountain World 7: The Clouds World 8: Bowser's Castle *World 8-1: This level is an on land level. It has meteorites falling. *World 8-2: This is a cave level with rolling platforms. It has mostly goombas coming out of pipes. There is a secret exit that leads to World 8-7. *World 8-3: This is a cave level with a balance platform with large waves of lava. This can be skipped by 8-7. *World 8-Mini Boss: There are 8 Toad bubbles with podoboos guarding it. This can be skipped by 8-7. *World 8-Tower: There are many fire pillars with moving platforms and doors. Kamek is the boss here. The platforms are actually items inside it. The player must stomp on Kamek 3 times. This can be skipped by 8-7. *World 8-4: This is an underwater level with glowing cheep cheeps. This can be skipped by 8-7. *World 8-5: This is an on land level on a platform with lava waves. This can be skipped by 8-7. *World 8-6: This is a cave level with rising lava. The player must reach the top before the time given. This can be skipped by 8-7. *World 8-7: A roller coaster level. The player must avoid lava waves. This can be skipped by 8-3, 8-Mini Boss,- 8-Tower, 8-4, 8-5, and 8-6. *World 8-Airship: An airship similar to Super Mario Bros. 3's World 8 Airships. Bowser, Jr. is fought here. The only way to get him is to knock the spiked ball on his Koopa Clown Car. *World 8-Bowser's Castle: The first part is a platform level. The second part is another platform level with draining lava. Bowser is the boss. On the first part of the boss, it is similar to Super Mario Bros.'s Level 4 bosses, the player must get the switch. The second part of the boss, the player must escape Giant Bowser's attacks, moves, and lava. The player must get the switch again. Then there are ending credits where players can get coins. World 9: Star World *World 9-1: This level is unlocked after all star coins in World 1 are collected. This level is similar to World 1. There are platforms from World 7. *World 9-2: This level is unlocked after all star coins in World 2 are collected. This level is similar to World 4. *World 9-3: This level is unlocked after all star coins in World 3 are collected. This level is similar to World 6. *World 9-4: This level is unlocked after all star coins in World 4 are collected. This level is similar to World 2. *World 9-5: This level is unlocked after all star coins in World 5 are collected. This level is similar to World 3. *World 9-6: This level is unlocked after all star coins in World 6 are collected. This level is similar to World 8. *World 9-7: This level is unlocked after all star coins in World 7 are collected. This level is similar to World 5. *World 9-8: This level is unlocked after all star coins in World 8 are collected. This level is similar to World 7. Characters Playable *Mario *Luigi *Yellow Toad *Blue Toad Supporting *Princess Peach *Toad Bosses *Bowser (World 8-Castle only) *Bowser, Jr. (Airships only) *Kamek (World 8-Tower only) *Koopalings #Larry Koopa (World 1) #Morton Koopa, Jr. (World 6) #Wendy O. Koopa (World 4) #Iggy Koopa (World 5) #Roy Koopa (World 2) #Lemmy Koopa (World 3) #Ludwig von Koopa (World 7) *Mini-Bosses #Goomba (World 1) #Spiny (World 2) #Ice Bro (World 3) #Spiny Cheep Cheep (World 4) #Pirhana Plant (World 5) #Bullet Bill (World 6) #Lakitu (World 7) #Podoboo (World 8) Category:Mario Category:Games Category:Bowser, Jr.'s Appearances Category:Kamek's Appearances Category:Wii Games Category:New Super Mario Bros. Category:New Super Mario Bros. Wii